


Aftermath

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT - Originally written just after after I watched S06-20 "The Man Who Would be King" and really felt the need to write a "fix it" fic, so veers off before the whole Godstiel/Leviathan story line. No slash, just Dean & Castiel with a touch of Sam and Bobby and an extra character or two borrowed from "The End".  Just imagine meeting those people in the current timeline instead of the End 'verse and you're good. Sorta fluffy.</p><p>I've taken the time to clean it up and flesh it out a little since I originally wrote it.  Hopefully I made it better not worse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Dean stared at the horizon from his vantage point in the door of the old barn…the same barn where Castiel had made his first appearance. Silhouetted against the setting sun was a lone figure astride a motorcycle. With fluid movements they cranked the machine…a Harley by the sound of it…and rode off into the sunset like some old Cowboy movie gone Terminator. _Why is that guy watching me?_

Dean shook his head and turned to survey the carnage from this last hunt. Three of Eve's more successful creations lay dead at his feet. The mass smiting by Castiel in Grant's Pass had eradicated most of them, but a few had managed to escape and now he, Sam, and Bobby were cleaning up the mess. They weren't hard to kill since most of them were sick or dying…just hard to find in the myriad of places they had found to hide. When they discovered that they split up and began scouring the countryside to make sure none of them survived.

Castiel had not made an appearance in over a year, but Dean had learned from several demons he encountered along the way that the civil war in Heaven was over and both Raphael and Crowley were dead. Dean really didn't care. He was just glad he didn't have to deal with any more lies and deceit from the colossal dick Angel. As long as his little corner of the world was safe he was good. Somehow the end of the war in heaven had also brought some sort of truce to the battle of good versus evil on earth. The Demons and other monsters were there, but they were behaving themselves for the most part, and all that seemed left were these few remnants from Eve's brief escape from Purgatory.  Most of the time Dean could fool himself into to thinking he didn't miss Castiel, but the pang of his loss knotted his gut every so often when he let his guard down.  Like now.  Dean kicked the remains of the nearest victim of the carnage for lack of a better target for his frustration. "Screw Castiel if he can't be bothered to come tell us what happened."

His voice echoed off the weathered walls of the old barn, and Dean busied himself by soaking the remains with enough accelerant to  get rid of the bodies.  It would probably consume the old barn as well, and the thought of that brought yet another twinge of regret.  He pushed the thought down and pulled out his phone to call Sam.  "Hey dude, I got three over here. What about you?"

"I got four and I just talked to Bobby. He found two more. I think we just about have them all judging by the population of Grant's Pass before Eve arrived and the ones we know are already dead."  
  
Dean's eyes flicked up to the horizon outside the barn doors as he scanned for any signs of his mysterious stalker.  "Good. Now if I can just get this Terminator dude that's following me around off my ass." 

Sam hesitated a second before replying.  "Wait.  You talking about the dude on the motorcycle. You've seen him too?"

Dean frowned.  If this guy was following both of them it could mean trouble.  "Yeah, why didn't you tell me you had seen him?"

Sam sighed heavily in the other end of the line.  "I just saw him once, so I didn't think anything of it until you said something.  Could be something if both of us have seen him."

"I can't tell if he's a human or demon or something else. He's never close enough for me to tell."

"You've seen him more than once?"

"Last three hunts. He's always sitting somewhere just watching, then rides away before I can catch him."

"Let's meet back at Bobby's, maybe we can plot when we've seen him and figure something out."

"See you there."

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket and carried his weapons to the Impala, stowing them in the trunk quickly.  He pulled a box of matches out and walked slowly back to the barn.  In the dim twilight it was hard to see all of the sigils, tasimans, and wards Bobby had spent hours painting all those years ago.  Graffitti covered most of them now anyway, but it still seemed like he was about to burn down something important.  He rolled his eyes at his nostalgia and struck the match, watching it burn for a second before throwing it on the nearest body.  They really deserved better, but didn't everyone he had to gank because they had a monster inside?  He took one last last look and walked quickly from the barn, not wanting to be around when the fire was noticed.  
  
He got in the Impala cranked it, watching the flames catch in the review mirror.  He put the car in gear and drove off, casting his eyes over to the passenger seat as he did so.  He sighed. It wasn't much fun doing all this hunting alone, and he almost wished Castiel would pop in unannounced. Almost. After everything was said and done he just couldn't quite get over it. The only thing that made him almost want to care was that he knew he was a real dick to Castiel the last time they saw each other. _Raking him over the coals for making a deal with a Demon?  Not like Sammy, Bobby, and me never made one._ Nothing he could do about it now. It was over and as far as they could tell Castiel was gone along with every other Angel. No one came when they tried summoning; no one came when they prayed.

Dean reached the end of the dirt road and glanced at the barn one last time in his side mirror.  The flames were beginning to erupt from the roof and the dry timbers of the old barn would be nothing but ash in a short time.  He pushed the thought of Castiel away again and turned toward Bobby's.  Several times along the way he could have sworn he glimpsed the Terminator Dude in the rear view, but when he looked back no one was there.   _Get a grip dude, you're imagining things._  
  
Once he and Sam were safely back at Bobby's they pulled out a map to plot the place the stranger had been seen.  Dean pointed to the location of the hopefully now non-existent barn.  "I know Terminator Dude is following me, Sam.  He was here just now, and I thought I saw him on the way home."

Sam snorted and placed a mark on the map where he had seen him.  "That's what you are calling him? Terminator Dude?"

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Well it fits and I can't think of anything else. That where you saw him?"

Sam cocked his head in thought as he looked at the marks Dean had placed on the map.  He made a circular motion with his finger connecting the dots.  "Yeah, must be the same guy. You weren't more than a mile or two away from me when I saw him the last time.  All within about a five mile radius from here.  His home base must be close by.  What do you think? Demon?"

Dean thought back to the sight of the guy off in the distance.  "Not sure. All the times I've seen him were near dark. Could be a vamp."  
  
Bobby came in the door just at that moment. "You can scratch the vamp theory. I'm pretty sure I saw him yesterday and it was broad daylight."  
  
Dean rubbed his face in frustration. "Who is this guy? I don't get it. If it's a demon or something why is he just following? And if it's a demon he wouldn't need the bike."  
  
Sam wrinkled his forehead in thought. "What if it's not a monster, just some guy? Or it could be a girl…none of us has ever been close enough to tell."  
  
Dean threw up his hands and shrugged. "Well I guess we've got our next hunt guys. We need to figure out what is going on before he, she, or it ganks us all one day."  
  
They spent the next few hours coming up with a plan. If it worked Teminator Dude would be trapped. They enlisted the help of a few other local hunters just to be sure he didn't slip though the cracks. All was in place for the next day and they turned in. Dean dreamed of everything that night. Demons, Hell, Raphael, Crowley…even Balthazar and Gabriel made an appearance. The only one that wasn't in it was Castiel. The dream made no sense. Just a mish mash of images he didn't understand or want to understand all having to do with what Castiel did. He woke up in a cold sweat. _Jeez, how can they all be in one dream?_

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and decided to go get something to eat down in the kitchen. As he sleepily made his way down the stairs, he stopped halfway down when he saw a figure leaning against the counter in front of the sink silhouetted by the light of the coming dawn. Too short to be Sam…too skinny to be Bobby. His mind flashed back to the night Castiel made his appearance in the exact same place. He continued down the stairs, but the figure didn't move. _Am I still dreaming?_  

"Hello Dean."

The voice was familiar, yet not at the same time.  It was softer...more human than he remembered.  As Dean crept closer he could see the figure was wearing jeans, biker boots, and a leather jacket. The clothes weren't familiar, but the wearer was. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean it's me."

Dean resisted the urge to close the distance between them and hug the crap out of the dick Angel.  "Where have you been?"

A slight smile played at Castiel's lips. "Around."

Dean tried to find something to do with his hands.  They seemed to want to touch Castiel just to make sure he was real.  He settled on moving the map around on the table. "You were…successful? In heaven?"

Castiel stepped forward and paced his hand over Dean's.  "You already know that Dean. Ask the question you really want to ask."

Dean felt his cheeks flush at the touch and wondered if Cas was reading his mind again.  "How?"

"Not with Crowley's help in the end. I never intended to make good on my deal with him. It was all a ruse to trick Raphael."

Dean pulled his heand away and shoved both of them into his pockets. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want you to get caught in the fall out."

"But you could have-"

"No, Dean I couldn't. Had I told you Raphael could have used you against me. I was trying to protect you."

Dean felt his frustration at his inability to help rising to the surface again.  "But if you really need me…needed us…you could have asked."

"I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't.  It is done, so I was succesful in keeping you safe.  I had to protect my…family." Castiel's voice trailed off as he finished the sentence.

"So you are the new head honcho in Heaven now?"

"No."

"But you won the war…"

"I was successful, yes, but there was a price to pay."

Dean thought back to the dream, the images filled his mind again and they made more sense.  It was almost like he had seen a movie trailer for what had happened.  "Gabriel?"

"Yes, he's in charge now."

"I thought he was dead?"

"He was. I brought him back with my last angelic act."

Dean frowned slightly. "Why in the hell would you do that?  He was a big bag of dicks!"

Castiel smiled…bigger than Dean had ever seen him smile. "Can you think of a better person to be in charge of a Heaven that is filled with Freedom and Free Will?"

Dean chuckled and relaxed a bit. "Yeah, I guess you are right. If anyone can teach angels about Free Will I guess it would be him."

"Well I'll be going now. You have all your answers. I just wanted you to know."

Dean watched as Castiel pushed himself away from the counter and started to walk out the front door. _Last angelic act?_ "Wait, Cas. You said last angelic act. You are human now?"

Castiel turned slowly on his heel and faced Dean. "Yes, that was the price I had to pay. My grace was destroyed when I took out Raphael and brought Gabriel back."

"Gabriel can't restore it? God can't?"

Castiel looked down at his hands and sighed. "Gabriel has tried…it's gone…scattered in a million hidden places in the universe. Raphael's last revenge I suppose. I have not asked my Father. He has restored me many times…if he was going to this time he would have already."

"I'm sorry Cas."

"I'm not. I'm tired...the war…I was fighting so long. It is a…relief to be nothing more than human." Castiel sighed and smiled at Dean.  His face held a touch of sadness, but there was something abut his relaxed demeanor that said he was happy.

"No, not just that Cas. I'm sorry for everything…for not trusting you. For not ever appreciating everything you did for us."

"You're welcome Dean."

Castiel turned again to leave and Dean rushed to block the door, positioning himself inches from Castiel.

"Dean…personal space?"

"Personal space my ass."  Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel in a hug and waited until he felt hands hesitantly return the hug. He stepped away and watched as Castiel continued out the door.

"Wait Cas…you are still leaving?"

Castiel held his hands out and gestured at his body. "You don't need me anymore. I'm just another human being now."

"But where will you go?"

"I have…made a home for myself nearby. You will see me from time to time.  If you want to that is."

"Of course I want to…all that stuff I said. I was just frustrated because you wouldn't let me help."

"I know Dean. It is not of import."

"But you'll be alone. You can stay here with us."  
  
"I'm not alone. I have met someone. We are...um…serious I believe you would say."

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized the implications. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes you could say that, she's the one that convinced me I needed to contact you."

"So all this time you've been nearby?"

"Yes."

"Wait!  That was you wasn't it?  You are Terminator Dude?"

Castiel chuckled and smiled. "So that's what you decided to call me? I wondered what you would come up with."

"Where in the hell did you get a motorcycle?  And why have ou been following me?"  
  
"It was a gift from my…um fiancée.  I just...um felt the need to make sure you, Sam and Bobby didn't get hurt killing the rest of the...ah Starships."  
  
" _What_?  Don't go skipping over that  fiancée part!" Dean's mouth fell open and he stared at Cas like he had grown an extra head.  
  
Castiel smilled and looked at down at his hands.  "We are getting married soon."

"Wait? All this time and you didn't think to let me know?"

"I really didn't think you'd care after we left things the way we did. She convinced me that I should at least find out. It was important to her…especially now."

"I'm glad she did. When do I get to meet her?"

Castiel's eyes sparkled and he gestured to the door. "Now?"

Dean started to walk out the door and Castiel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dude…you might want to put some pants on."

Dean looked down and realized he was still wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.  "Um…hang on. I'll be right back."  He bounded up the stairs and stopped halfway up as the realization hit him.  He turned back with a smile on his face.  "You called me dude, Cas."

Castiel chuckled slightly and smiled back.  "Yeah I did. I guess you rubbed off on me. I'll be outside."

Dean ran on up the stairs and quickly threw on some clothes, his mind racing with all the things that had transpired in the last few minutes. As he made his way back down he could see Sam and Bobby talking with Cas and shaking his hand. _I guess they've got the scoop now too._ Castiel looked up as Dean hit the bottom step and moved to grab his helmet from the table by the door. "Shall we go?"  
  
"I'm not riding that thing with you. We can take the Impala."

"Why not?"

"It's a motorcycle Cas…I don't do motorcycles."

"Come on give it a chance."

"I don't have a helmet."

"Not a problem. You can wear Risa's."

"Risa? You are marrying a girl named Risa?"

"Um, yes. You know her? She doesn't know you."

"Sort of. We met when Zachariah sent me to 2014."

"Ah, that would explain it. Interesting."

Castiel turned and bounded down the front steps. He jumped on the bike, cranked it and revved it loudly.

Dean was taken aback at such un-Cas like behavior and started laughing. The jeans…the leather jacket…Cas looked so comfortable in his own skin. Relaxed and happy. He removed the extra helmet from the bungee on the back of the bike and got on behind Castiel. "I feel like such a girl. This is humiliating."

"What?"

Dean was surprised to hear Castiel clearly in the headset of the helmet. "You have a comm unit?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? It is my primary means of transport at the moment."

"Jeez Cas. It just a little bit scary that you are so…um…normal."

"I managed to remove the stick from my ass…is that what you really mean?"

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Cas…don't go there."

"My apologies. Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad. Hang on."

Dean reluctantly wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and cringed as he saw Sam and Bobby laughing on the steps. _I'll never live this down._ Castiel revved the bike one last time and waved at Bobby and Sam as he threaded his way through the maze of cars and out onto the highway. He gunned it and they were flying along the highway at nearly 100 mph before Dean had time to register the fact that he had locked Castiel in a death grip.

"Dean, you can loosen your grip before you crush me."

"Don't go so fast."

"Scared?"

" _No!_   OK well maybe a little…it's _you_ Cas."

"Things have changed a lot Dean."

"Apparently. What else haven't you told me?"

"You'll see."

Dean couldn't see Cas' eyes, but he could hear the sparkle in them and the smile on his face. _What the hell is going on?_

Minutes later Cas pulled in the driveway of a neat little house Dean remembered seeing before on his way into town. "Wow Cas…you got a white picket fence and everything."

"Two cats in the yard too."

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes as he realized Cas had made a cultural reference. "Really Cas? Crosby, Stills, and Nash?"

"Yes…you ready?"

"For what?"

"For what you are about to see."

"Um I guess." Dean dismounted the bike and stood staring at the house with its neat shutters and flowers everywhere. It was perfect. It was Castiel.

"Close your eyes before you take off your helmet."

"Why?"

Castiel sighed and glared at Dean. "Just do it?"

Dean pulled the helmet off and screwed his eyes shut. "Whatever. This day can't get any weirder."

Castiel huffed a small laugh and grinned.  "I think it can. Keep them closed…don't peek."  

Castiel removed his helmet and went into the house. As he came back out Dean was tempted to peek, but he didn't. This was obviously important to Castiel.

"You can look now."

Dean opened his eyes and wondered if his jaw could get any closer to the ground than it was at this moment. Standing before him was Castiel with his arm around a very pregnant Risa.  She was younger than he remembered, but obviously the same person he had met in the future.  Castiel was beaming from ear to ear. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I take it you aren't a virgin anymore?"

Castiel laughed and touched Risa's belly protectively.

"No, Dean obviously I'm not."

"A baby?"

"Yes, Dean a baby."

"When?"

"A few weeks."

"A baby. Seriously Cas? You? With a baby?"

"Yes Dean…come here you can feel it kick."

Dean walked toward them slowly and reached out a tentative hand to Risa's belly. She took his hand and moved it slightly. He waited and felt a flutter under his hand. Dean looked up at Risa. "Um, nice to meet you."

She reached out and gathered him into a hug. "Nice to finally meet you as well. I've been wanting Cas to let you know what was going on for a long time."

"I'm glad he did. Wow…a baby. Do you know what it is?"

"It's a girl. Her name will be Cassandra Dean Novak."

"Really? You are using Jimmy's name?" Castiel looked at the ground and shifted…looking uncomfortable for the first time.

"Seemed fitting that his family name should go on after all he did for us."

"Amelia and Claire…do they know?"

"Yes, I reluctantly went to them a few months ago. They were not happy about it at first, but Amelia has remarried and Claire was excited to have a baby sister once she got used to the idea. We have made the best of the situation."

"Wow. Talk about all the loose ends being tied up."

"I tried, Dean. There are a few things I will not be able to put right, but I did the best I could."

"You did good Cas…you really did. I just wish you had come to me sooner."

"I don't think you were ready."

"You are probably right."

"Now…if I can find that special someone then we need to get to work on you. Risa has a friend she wants to introduce you to."

"You are fixing me up? Cas? _You_?"

"Technically Risa is, but yes."

"Let me guess…her name is Jane?"

"How did you know?"

"Zachariah."

Castiel put a finger to his mouth and winked at Dean. "Interesting."

Dean eyes went wide as he realized that even though he never told Castiel about Stoner Cas, that he knew. "Just as long as nothing else from 2014 comes to pass Cas."

"No worries Dean. That will never happen…it never was going to in the first place."

"I guess this is about as close to a happy ending as we could get. Thanks Cas…for everything."


End file.
